


Let us rebuild what we lost.

by tsukkisoda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Memory Loss, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisoda/pseuds/tsukkisoda
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma can be considered your highschool crush duo. They’re always with each other, hanging with each other and you can rarely split them apart. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Well, until the incident hit and Kenma lost everything he had in a flash. The most important thing. Kuroo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Before the storm hit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic.  
> It means the world for someone to read my first fanfic :3
> 
> This was souly inspired by @ramanboi on tiktok!  
> Please enjoy as I will try and regularly update!  
> \- Ollie (tsukkisoda!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma can be considered your highschool crush duo. They’re always with each other, hanging with each other and you can rarely split them apart. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Well, until the incident hit and Kenma lost everything he had in a flash and the most important thing. Kuroo.

= =

Today was meant to be like **normal**.

A **normal** match that would end in a win for Nekoma.

Nekoma, also known as “Metropolitan Nekoma High” was one of the most well known high schools to have a volleyball club in Japan. Placed alongside others such as Karasuno and Aoba Johsai. Many of Nekoma’s players had accepted their wins and their defeats, using them to grow stronger and bolder. Kenma remembers how he came to join the volleyball club from the start. When he was young, he never had a taste in the sport. If anything he preferred sitting alone on his gaming console. Although he was referred to as the "heart" and "brain" of the team by his teammates, he never could grow to have a real love of the sport. Kenma never grew up around friends. He reminds himself clearly that his only true friend was Kuroo, the boy next door. Even though they seemingly had little in common, they seemed to click quite well. Kenma remembers how excited Kuroo was to see him, even though deep down he could have sworn Kuroo was also timid at times.

It was on a cold winter's afternoon when they were cuddled next to each other that Kenma asked Kuroo the question that would change everything that was going to happen in his lonely life.

“Hey Kuroo?” Kenma asked with a soft voice, in which the black head glanced up from the controllers, “What type of things are you in to? I-I’ve never really asked.” Kenma was one never really to share emotions. They just did not feel necessary with him but pushing that aside, he made an exception for his bestfriend. Kuroo was he only one that made him feel worthy. He raised his head to respond to the other,

"Well, there was a volleyball club at school so I signed us both up!” Kuroo said with one of his soft smiles. It took Kenma a second to process what he had said. Did he just say both of them? He panicked inside a little. He knew that Kuroo had probably done it out of friendship but he couldn't. He did not know one thing about.. volleyball, was it? Kenma sat there for a moment, letting the small controller slip from his cold fingertips. Noticing this, Kuroo seemed to panic, "Was it something I said? I-I'm sorry- I thought we could do it _together_!" He said before gently pulling Kenma into his arms.

Kuroo could feel how cold he was, almost practically shaking. Why did he not say anything? Kenma gently sniffled and peeked his head up at the boy, who was holding him, "I-I don't think I can do it.. I'm not good en-" He started as Kuroo cupped his cheeks, pushing the dropped sections of Kenma's black locks behind his ear. He slowly made sure that he wasn’t panicking or crying before he spoke his soft words,

"I signed you up because I want to be able do something fun together, Kenma.. You might even make a few friends, hey?" Kuroo whispered as he noticed the smaller boy faintly push out a weak smile. The smile Kuroo could stare at for hours and never get bored of it. He gently smiled back making sure he looked reassuring enough, of course! Kenma exhaled a small sigh,

"I will do it for you, okay? Only for you.." He muttered embarrassingly. Kuroo seemed to be eagerly happy to hear them words fall from his lips. He was agreeing to join him at the volleyball club. He made sure twice that who he was holding was actually Kenma before he started to speak once again,

" _DEAL_!" Kuroo yelled back happily.

From then on, Kenma tried his best to get into volleyball. It was not that he didn't like the sport or what role he was given. It was all for the sake of Kuroo. He couldn't let him down. He had down. He had done so much for him that it would be pointless and silly to drop out now. He had moved on from then too. Kuroo had helped him dye his hair in highschool, helped him gain confidence and even ended up giving Kenma feelings for the black haired dummy. Everything seemed to be going perfect. Kenma sometimes worried that thing's where going too perfect. Many times he would be caught overthinking or daydreaming without an intention. He couldn't help it after all. It was only natural to worry about thing around you like was he good enough for Kuroo? Was he making Kuroo happy? Those thoughts played in his head.

Fast forward to today, Kenma peeked up at the gates of Karasuno. It was almost nationals and they had generously invited them. It seemed like a wonderful and heartfelt training session. He stretched his arms a little, peering around. He had the chance to make everyone proud. Kenma grinned to himself shyly. He got this. He could win this match today. That's what he wanted to do. Kenma snapped out of his thoughts at a familiar voice,

"Kenma!" Yep, that was definitely Kuroo. His idiot of a boyfriend. Kenma peered his head to where the voice came from as Kuroo wrapped his arms around his neck, "You could of waited for me at least!" Kuroo whined, gently peeking over to kiss his cheek as Kenma let him before pulling away when he tried to give him another one right after,

"I did not want to be late, Kuroo. I can't keep Hinata waiting. It has been ages since we spoke and I would love to see how he and Kageyama have been before the match starts so I know the best tactics to use.." Kenma grinned ever so slightly at the name. Hinata was the orange haired fluffball that had ran into him on a jog gone wrong a few months ago. To Kenma's surprise, they bonded really well. 

"Wah! You won't even hang out with your own boyfriend before the match.." He teased before he noticed Kenma glaring back at him, "I mean, That's fine.. I can go talk to Tsukishima before he starts to ignore me.." Kuroo suggested as he gave Kenma one last kiss before they went separate ways.

Little did Kenma know that was going to be the **last** time he ever remembered Kuroo, his dorky boyfriend.

Before the match started, they both did as they told each other. Kenma was over with Hinata, talking about what had happened between them. Well, apart from Hinata jumping each time he got excited. That was kind of cute. On the other side of the court, Yamamoto seem to yet again be fighting with Tanka and Nishinoya. Nothing new at all.. However, over with Kuroo and Tsukishima seemed to want to ignore him. Maybe, it was what happened before but all Kuroo wanted to was talk! As soon as Kuroo was about to accept defeat, a whistle was blown to declare the start of the match. Everyone seemed to look up at that. Was it time already?

Everyone seemed to get into their two groups before they did the basics. The talk, the reassuring and the chanting of hoping to win. They then ran off to their courts. Kenma peered back at Kuroo before back at the net. Focus. It wasn't a time to mess up. The match then started. It was fine. Everything was fine, right? Well, that is what Kenma believed when he jumped. He jumped for a ball, which Hinata was hitting. Although Kenma had confidence, it backfired. Everything happened so quickly. The ball coming into contact with his face and everything fading to black.

Did he just die?

" _KENMA_!"

There was a faint screaming before him. Hinata? Kuroo?

He couldn't tell. Kenma soon lost continuousness, just laying on the volleyball court. Within seconds, the match was put off and everyone helped to get Kenma to the side-lines. Kuroo seemed to be worried. Who wouldn't be worried for their bestfriend, boyfriend and heck! His whole world. He gently ran his hands in Kenma's hair and Hinata instantly ran to his side, bowing and apologising that he didn't mean to do this. Kuroo reassured him as they all waited to see if Kenma would wake up. It was a long wait at that.

And the first words that Kenma's lips muttered was..

" **Oh, excuse me, who.. are you**?"


	2. After the storm hit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma can be considered your highschool crush duo. They’re always with each other, hanging with each other and you can rarely split them apart. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Well, until the incident hit and Kenma lost everything he had in a flash. The most important thing. Kuroo.

==

Kuroo felt his eyes sudden widen at the words, trying to process what had just happened. He sat there slowly. He pulled his hand away from Kenma's dyed locks of hair and they fell into his lap. Both sides of the competition were silent. They all seemed afraid of breaking the silence that had slowly fallen on them. Kuroo felt his eyes prick with tear but he was determined not to let them fall. Sugawara seemed to slowly break the silence, despite being on the other team. He inhaled slowly, almost as if he was afraid to speak but he knew someone had too before Kuroo got way worse,

"Kenma, what do you exactly remember?" Sugawara asked softly, resting his warm palm on his back. Even though, he was not part of Nekoma, he still was the type of person to worry about others when they are injured or hurt, "Would you mind telling us who is who? If you can, of course.." Sugawara mumbled, a small frown on his lips. Kenma nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes a little. He had a headache but didn't want to worry anyone further then they needed. He took a slow glance around,

"That is.. Hinata.. Kai.. Yaku.." Kenma stated, pointing at the corresponding people before he seemed to gently rub his forehead. This was a little tricky. After a small pause, Kenma continued to name everyone around him. Well, the ones he had known before the incident. His finger then landed on Kuroo, "Y-You're the only one I am having trouble remembering.. I-I'm sorry-" He said with a seemingly sad tone, "I-I.. Did I say something wrong?.." Kenma asked Sugawara, who told he that he had not and that it was going to be alright. Kuroo didn't reply as he continued to stare at his hands,

"W-Wait, you don't remember your own boyfriend?" Yaku said in a confused tone, breathing out in a sigh, "It's okay.. We can help, cant we, Kuroo?" He said, peeking up at the black haired body before he watched him nod slowly. Kenma seemed to burry his head into his hands, sniffing and kept saying he was sorry over and over again, "Oh, Kenma.. Don't cry..-" Yaku seemed to slowly start to take over from Sugawara in supporting and reassuring Kenma that it was going to be okay.

It **was** going to be okay right?

Kuroo seemed to gently stand up after doing so, stating he needed the bathroom. Yamaguchi softly assured him it was okay before offering to take him to the bathroom. Yamaguchi held the door open for him slowly, letting him through the door. The walk to the bathroom was quiet and awkward. It reminded Yamaguchi of past event he had with Tsukishima but he pushed that aside. Once they reached the toilets, Kuroo smiled weakly and assured him that he was fine on his own. Not wanting to argue or making anything worse at the moment, Yamaguchi gently nodded and patted him on the back.

Before he vanished back into the gym, he reassured Kuroo one last time that was everything was going to be okay and he was sure Kenma would remember after a while. Yamaguchi didn't always know how to to cheer anyone up but he would always try. He didn't like anyone really to feel down. It made him feel down himself and he knew that wasn't a good feeling. Yamaguchi then left back to the gym after watching Kuroo walk into the bathroom. As soon as he stepped into the cold bathroom, he couldn't hold back from crying a little. Kuroo let his emotions poor out of him. 

What had just happened?

Wasn't this meant to be the **perfect** match?

Kuroo felt his heart sink at the thought. No more cuddles on the couch.. No more late video game sessions.. He choked on his sobbing ever so slightly. His words didn't seem to make sense. His mind was filled with so much loss. Everything they had worked for over years and years had suddenly disappeared. He gently felt himself sliding onto the floor. Kuroo didn't care if anyone saw him. He just wanted to be alone. He wanted to be able to wake up and for this to be a dream. Right, a dream? He wished. Pressing his hands into his wet face, he sat there quietly. Kuroo did not know how may minutes he let go past. Might of been an hour for all that he knew. Nobody bothered him.

He soon pushed himself up and off the floor. Kuroo slowly trailed his way to the sink, placing his hands on the cold, wet sink sides. Was this his fault? Was god telling him off for what he had done? He gently let out a huff from his chest. Sniffling ever so slowly, he ran the cold tap, letting the water run for a little before splashing his face. Kuroo found the coldness of water nice on his skin. It stopped his eyes from looking so red and it also made them less puffy. He didn't want to worry all his teammates and have to explain why he was crying. Well, that was kinda obvious.

He couldn't keep being sad about it. He needed to be strong. Kuroo was their captain after all!

He had to be strong for his teammates. For **Kenma**.

Walking back down to the gym made Kuroo loose hope. Hinata couldn't have changed the direction the ball had gone. Only if Kenma hadn't been so determined to win. If Kuroo had seen what was going to happen and ran over to help, he could of maybe stopped this from happening. He needed to clear his mind but that seemed imposable. Only The only thing on his mind was Kenma. Maybe if he worked with him. Maybe if he remined Kenma of what they did. Maybe it would all come back. I mean, what did Kuroo have to loose.

He gently pushed open the door. Peering around, he could see Hinata frantically apologising to Kenma, who seemed confused why he was doing so. He breathed in sharply, making sure nobody asked why he looked like he had accidentally rubbed pepper in his eyes. Leaning on the door, Kuroo thought for a moment. There we no point in continuing the match if everyone had been ruffled with what had happened. Kuroo looked at his coach, who seemed to be discussing when they should reschedule. Oh, already? Did he not care about Kenma? No, he must of, right? He let them date on the team.

Letting out a last sigh, Kuroo clapped his hands and grabbed everyone's attention before he spoke as confidentially as he could.. Well, he tried.

" **Let's get going. As Captain, I think we should call it a day..** "


	3. Let's take it slow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma can be considered your highschool crush duo. They’re always with each other, hanging with each other and you can rarely split them apart. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Well, until the incident hit and Kenma lost everything he had in a flash. The most important thing. Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly: happy (belated since it was a week ago!) birthday kenma!
> 
> secondly: i saw a post about haikyuu characters picking mario cart characters (sugardaddykenma on tumblr) and had to use it for kenma!
> 
> thirdly: enjoy this chapter <3
> 
> (ps: there is one saiki reference.. kinda..)

==

It has been at least a week since the incident. It took them both some time to actually take in what had happened. The match between Nekoma and Karasuno had been pushed back by half a month. Both sides were worried about Kenma and his head so they choose it best to wait it out and see what would happen next. Kuroo had held of long practices, mostly by himself and some other members of Nekoma. He found that playing volleyball cleared his mind of what happened. He knew he couldn't ignore the issue much longer. He had to find a way to fix the issue at hand and it ended up after a practice session he had held that Kenma was sitting the corner with his switch that was covered in small hearts and kitten stickers.

"Hey.. Uhm, Kenma?" Kuroo said simply, gently sitting down next to him slowly. He was aware that the game Kenma had in his hands was obviously much more fun then talking to someone he didn't remember but that really did not concern Kuroo, "What are you playing?" He asked with a small forced smile on his lips.

Kenma peeked up slowly from the bright screen of the console he had in his hands and muttered a reply, "I'm playing Mario Cart.." He said slowly, gently scooting himself over to the black haired boy, pointing at the screen, "Hinata gave me it as a gift for my birthday a week ago from today.." He explained as Kuroo nodded slowly, "I-It was really nice that you even got me a gift too even though, I don't really rem-" Kenma started as Kuroo shook his head.

"Don't worry about, Kenma.. I'm glad you put the stickers and jacket to use.." Kuroo explained, humming a small tune, "I knew you would like it. Birthdays are more fun when you get gifts from people you love.." He slipped in as Kenma gave him a small confused look but shrugged it off and went back to racing the next match of mariokart as Luigi.

If he was being honest, It did hurt him a little. His own boyfriend from childhood nodding as he took a gift from him. Kuroo had taken the time to buy him a small red hoodie with cat ears and even if Kenma didn't remember him, he was glad when he wore it when Lev told him to come into "practice", even it was Kenma sitting on the side due to the Nekoma team letting him recover. It made him feel like he has made him at least remember that Kuroo was something to him in the past. He slowly his head on the wall of the gym as Kenma furiously hit the buttons. Maybe Kuroo should let him finish the round of mariokart before speaking. As soon as Kenma seemingly sighed as he, as Kuroo assumed lost, he placed his console down on the gym floor.

"Kuroo, was it?" Kenma asked, watching the boy next to him nod slowly as if he was cautious of doing something wrong. Kenma seemed to smile at the fact that he had got it right before speaking again, "What brings you to sit with me? Shouldn't you be with the others? I thought you said you wanted to practice like crazy.." He said, playing with his finger that were placed softly in his lap. Kenma seemed a little nervous but didn't want to show it.

Before Kuroo spoke, he seemingly pulled out his phone and unlocked it, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get a coffee.. It's our break right now for a hour and a half.. I did ask some others but they seemed to mention that it would be a good idea to try and bond with you!" Kuroo hummed, showing his phone to Kenma with a smile. He gently pointed at the map with a grin, "I'm sure you will like it.. They have everything!" He reassured.

Kenma thought about it for a moment. A café? With other people?

What if they didn't like him?

Resisting the urge to say no, he nodded his head, "Sure.. Only if I can take my switch with me.." Kenma said softly, pushing the power button and turning it off to save its battery. Kuroo seemed to nod, standing up himself to go tell the others. Kenma seemed to sigh as he gently placed his switch in his bag. A café.. Oh, what was the worst harm it could do? He pulled the hood from his jacket up over his blonde locks of hair and slung his bag on his shoulder.

Kuroo seemed to be putting his own stuff in his bag, occasionally stopping to wave bye to the others who also chose to leave for their own lunch break. He zipped up the bag and put it on before running to Kenma, who seemed impatient. Sure, Kuroo couldn't hold his hand or anything weird but he was going to have lunch with him. That was something to be proud of, right? He went to hold the door for Kenma. Kuroo could of sworn he heard Kenma whisper a small thank you before he shut the door. After the door was shut, he made sure to lock the door before catching up with Kenma.

The walk to the café was quiet. Neither of them wanted to break the silence so it was just silent. Apart from the occasional tap of the phones and the crunch of leaves under their feet, it had turned awkward. Kuroo seemed to raise his head sometimes to make sure Kenma was still next to him. Kuroo knew that autumn falling into a deep winter was Kenma's favourite time of year. He could remember when they made a leaf pit and jumped into it together. He missed them times. Hopefully, he would be able to do that again. Reaching the café, Kuroo opened the door yet again to let Kenma inside. As Kenma looked around his brain started to hurt a little. He could of sworn he had been here before.

The smell of coffee and the chatter of people around him.

It was all familiar.

=FLASHBACK=

"You have whipped cream on your nose!" Kenma teased, pointing his finger at Kuroo, "You really are clumsy.." He said softly, grabbing a paper tissue from the stack next to him and gently wiped the whipped cream from Kuroo's nose. He seemingly had a wide smile on his face, "You've always been this clumsy! It's really amusing that I even fell for you.." He stated as Kenma, leaned back in his seat, putting a spoonful of his coffee jelly into his mouth with a small hum of satisfaction.

Kuroo raised his finger to protest but soon lowered his hand, "You're right. Sometimes I am really clumsy but I buy you lunch!" He stated, sighing out loud, "You don't even repay me for it too.." Kuroo said, whining like a little child who was lost in a candy store. Kenma seemingly laughed a little, shaking his head, "Hey! What if I said I wanted to be repaid for buying you lunch?"

Sighing, Kenma placed down the bowl and spoon which held his coffee jelly before gently leaning over the various dishes and plates. At first, Kuroo seemed confused but then it all made sense when Kenma gently kissed him and then pulled away before he spoke, "Do you think that is a good enough payment? The rest can wait till after we've eaten.." Kenma said quietly, going back to his bowl of coffee jelly.

=FLASHBACK OVER=

Kenma took a sharp breath in before speaking,

" **Wait, I remember this place, Kuroo..** ”


	4. Coffee and park walks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma can be considered your highschool crush duo. They’re always with each other, hanging with each other and you can rarely split them apart. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Well, until the incident hit and Kenma lost everything he had in a flash. The most important thing. Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late & kinda short chapter, I've been busy planning a new fic!  
> (and my internet has been terrible but we dont speak about that..)
> 
> Thank you and enjoy reading!

==

Kuroo turned back to the male behind him, his mouth open a little as if he seemed shocked at the reply. He seemed amazed at the sudden comment escaping his bestfriends mouth. It took him a moment to process the words. He had remembered something. If so, what was it? It had to be good since Kenma had a small cheeky grin on his face. Kuroo shrugged it off for now and went to order their drinks. Kenma assumed he had been left with the roll of finding the table. He slowly looked around at the crowds of people around him.

There was so many people that Kenma found it overwhelming.

There was people talking, working and some even were.. sleeping? Oh well. Kenma seemed to sigh in defeat, slowly walking to Kuroo, clinging to his arm like a lost child. He didn't like big crowds or the overwhelming smell. It made him feel sick if anything. He pawed at Kuroo's jumper as if trying to get attention without making it obvious. He didn't want to be the centre of attention so he waited for a response in silence.

"You feeling okay?" Kuroo asked quietly, sighing a little as Kenma nods, He slowly looked back away to finish the order before slowly pulling Kenma to the side with him, "I'm taking you were a little taken back by the amount of people here.." He whispered, "Why don't we go for a walk in the park?" Kuroo asked, looking at his phone to check the time. They still had a solid half an hour before they had to head back. He also knew the park was a five minute walk so it wouldn't take long.

Nodding, Kenma spoke, "Sounds.. great! I hope we do not have to stay in here too long.. I feel a little lightheaded.." He gently tightened his grip on Kuroo. As if Kuroo could sense that something was wrong, he gently told Kenma to wait outside. In which, Kenma nodded, slowly letting go from him, shuffling his feet towards the door again. As he opened the door, Kenma felt the wave of air hit his face, his hair flowing from behind his ears.

He couldn't be bothered to tie it up like normal. He had left all his hair ties at the training gym. Kenma sighed, pushing it behind his ears again before thinking. Why was Kuroo being so nice to him? He didn't remember anything they had apparently done and that made him feel sad. Kenma bit his lip a little. No, he had to be happy today. He didn't want to worry Kuroo more then he needed too today. He wanted to have a nice break and then head back without any issues.

Pushing against the current, he walked out the door and went to lean on the brick wall next to it. The fresh air made him feel at home. He breathed in slowly, before smiling faintly. There was no more strong coffee smell which lingered vividly in his mind. He looked back at the door when it opened, revealing Kuroo with a small brown paper bag and the drinks. Why was there a brown bag? Oh well.

"Let's get moving, Kenma!" Kuroo said in his normal loud, happy voice. Kenma had to admit he kind of liked his voice. It was outgoing but also slightly childish, which fit Kuroo perfectly. Kenma looked around as they walked, occasionally stepping on a leaf to listen to it crunch. It made him feel at home. The park soon came into sight, he grinned proudly. He started to run forward before he plopped himself on the grass.

He always loved the texture of grass in his fingers since he was young. It felt like running his hand through someone's hair. Some people called him weird for it but nobody really minded really. Kenma had seemed to grow up with that habit as he gently rubbed his hand on the wet grass. It was nice. The wet made his hand a little muddy but he gently rubbed that onto his black jeans with a sigh.

Kuroo sat down gently on the grass too, gently handing Kenma the bag and his hot coco. Kenma gently peeked in the bag and noticed a small cookie, which he instantly took out and bit into with a hum. Kuroo seemed to giggle a little at that. They started to talk quietly among themselves. Kenma would sometimes stare into the sky, loosing his focus and often came back to Kuroo with a "can you repeat that?" but it was a good thing as he remembered something else.

=FLASHBACK=

Kenma seemingly jumped onto the grass, after dropping his bag onto the warm grass, "It feels so good to be able relax after such a long session of volleyball. My arms hurt so much!" He whined, closing his eyes as he laid sprawled on the grass. He seemed to be letting the sun soak into his skin. Kenma had tied his hair up into a small bun to let his neck breathe from the entrapment of his hair, "It's sad that it only lasts a hour.." He mumbled.

Kuroo seemed to plop down next to him, pulling him close to him protectively, "Better then not having one at all.." He muttered back to Kenma, gently kissing the blonde haired boys cheek with a grin, "It's like they want us to suffer.. but I know we have to train our butts off if we want to get to nationals.." Kuroo admits, sighing ever so lightly to his boyfriend who seemed to peek up at the word "nationals".

"I know we will this year.." Kenma said proudly with a grin, "You have to have faith.." He said grabbing his bag from the grass and pulled out his ds and a brown bag. He gave him a small glance before offering a cookie to Kuroo, who gladly took one. He hummed in content as he switched the ds on, "You're such a messy eater.." Kenma groaned as he looked back up at Kuroo, who had eaten the cookie in one go.

Kenma loved cookies. He could never really turn them down. 

=FLASHBACK END=

As they started to head back from the park after talking about the situation that occurred at the café, Kenma seemed to look up slowly at Kuroo. He wanted to say something but was nervous. He stretched and sighed before speaking, "Hey Kuroo?" He said slowly, in which the other male looked at him with a confused look as he threw his coffee cup into the bin,

" **I wanna talk to you when we get back..** "


	5. Sleepy kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma can be considered your highschool crush duo. They’re always with each other, hanging with each other and you can rarely split them apart. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Well, until the incident hit and Kenma lost everything he had in a flash. The most important thing. Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title states, it is the chapter you have all been waiting for!  
> Enjoy this big chapter!  
> \- Tsukkisoda (Ollie)

==

The walk back to the gym was fun. Kenma seemed to pipe up a conversation with Kuroo on the way back. He seemed to be happier. Kuroo had a small basis on what had happened but it was definitely nice to see Kenma much more happier. Kuroo seemed to gently play with his collar as Kenma pushed open the door to the gym. Kenma then grabbed his hand, pulling him off into one of the rooms where the balls were kept for privacy. As soon as the door was shut, Kenma spoke up.

"I remember everything. Me and you.. It came back as if by magic.. I know it's not all of them... yet.. but..-" Kenma mumbled, letting go of Kuroo's hand with a sigh. He gently leaned back against the crate, which held all the balls, "I-It is all coming back so fast so I was wondering if.. You'd let me come over and talk about this to you later.." He asked Kuroo with a grin.

"Of course, hey, we can even call it a sleepover!" Kuroo said happily as he ruffled Kenma's blonde and black locks slowly, "We can chat and do a bunch of stuff. Maybe even test to see who stays awake longer.. Even though, I think you'd win that.." He mumbled. Kenma seemed to slowly grin at the word 'sleepover'. He hadn't had one of those in ages and it seemed much more fun then having time to himself so he agreed with a nod to Kuroo.

Practice went on as normal and even Kenma joined in!

Half way through the final match, Kenma handed his hand over to Kuroo, as if asking for a water bottle, which seemed closer to Kuroo then himself. Kuroo didn't seem to get the jist as he gently high fived him. Kenma seemed to slowly glare at him. Kuroo seemed to hold his hands up in the air as if trying to say he meant no harm. Kenma seemed to sigh before he rolled his eyes. Was Kuroo always this dumb? It was kinda cute..

"I was asking for a water bottle, dummy.." Kenma muttered, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Kuroo seemed to make a small 'ohh' as if he understood before jogging over to the neatly lined up yellow bottles and grabbed one for himself and one for Kenma. He walked back over to him and held it out. Kenma took it, "Thank you.." He seemed to mumbled as he slowly put his lips to the tip and drank the water.

After the water bottle issue was solved and both teams were ready, the match seemingly went on. Kenma seemed to be having so much fun. He seemed amazed when he can hit the ball when it came close to him. The incident of him and Hinata made him a little frightened to hit the ball but he had seemed to get over that thanks to the encouragement of Kuroo.

At the end of the match, Kuroo had seemingly put his arm around Kenma, praising him slowly. That made Kenma flustered a little but just came back with a small sarcastic comment. He gently pushed his arm away to put on his bag, which caused Kuroo to whine out a little before putting on his own bag. He seemed to slowly walk to the door with Kenma, opening it again for him for the second time.

They seemed back to normal but Kuroo could still feel a little tension.

Kenma followed behind Kuroo like a lost puppy to Kuroo's place. It was dark after practice and he was worried something would attack him. Kuroo has reassured him that it was okay but he remained scared. The light from the house soon came into view. Sure, Kenma had come around loads due to them being neighbors but Kuroo hadn't told his parents about the issue of him and Hinata so he told Kenma to greet them and head straight upstairs.

As Kuroo unlocked the door, Kenma looked around. The sky seemed clear of clouds and the moon seemed to be gently shining on the path. He gently got the door open and let the smaller boy inside as he seemed to be shaking. Kenma did as asked. Greeting Kuroo's parents before running up the stairs. He gently found Kuroo's bedroom with some guidance before putting his bag down and fell into his friend's bed.

Kuroo seemed to put his own bag down as well, plopping onto the floor next to the bed. He leaned on the bed as he sighed happily. Kenma looked up staying quiet. He then started to explain everything had happened today to his friend. He seemed to be going on and on and Kuroo would listen. Of course. Who wouldn't? Kenma seemed to be saying so much that after a few minutes it got somewhat repetitive.

After a while, Kuroo felt bored so he gently stood up and plopped onto Kenma who was staring at the ceiling, laying on his bed. He giggled at Kenma's sudden widen of his eyes and worried look on his small little face. Kuroo seemed to push his hands up his shirt with a small smirk, which made Kenma gasp at the feeling of Kuroo's cold hands on his cold pale skin under his shirt.

"H-Hey! That's co- haha!" Kenma said, bursting out in sudden laughter as Kuroo began to tickle him. Kenma rarely laughed so Kuroo took time to admire him. The way his eyes turned into small semi circles when he laughed or the fact that his laugh was able to fuel so much serotonin into Kuroo's body at once, "I s-said st-haha-"

No, Kuroo's favorite thing about Kenma laughing was the way his cheeks would turn a small shade of pink as if he had been in the sun a little too long. 

It made him feel so calm. God, Kuroo stopped tickling him for a second to admire him again. He just.. wanted to kiss him right there. Kenma seemed to open his eyes to glance back at Kuroo. There was a moment of silence as both red faced boys glanced at each other. Kuroo's mind was screaming to cup his soft cheeks and pull him close. You know what, fuck it! Kuroo's hands subconsciously fell to Kenma's cheeks.

There was a moment of silence before Kuroo closed the gap between their lips. Their lips seemed to move in sync as Kenma slowly and shyly kissed back. This was definitely way better than games.. The kiss lasted several seconds before Kenma had to pull away for a breath. As Kuroo buried his head into Kenma's neck, he laughed again. They both seemed happier now.

By now, It was late. So, after a few more small kisses and cuddles and of course, something to eat, the boys chose to go to bed. Since the awkwardness had dropped, Kuroo was able to lend Kenma a shirt. As Kenma slipped out of his jeans and his hoodie, he slipped on his shirt. Woah, that was definitely larger then he had thought. He still had his boxers on. Kuroo seemed to be wearing some matching pjs though.

"You're really wearing matching duck pjs to bed?" Kenma asked as Kuroo nodded, moving the covers up. Kuroo's bed was big enough for them both. Sure, Kenma had slept with Kuroo many times as small children but thinking about it now, while their both grown men made him blush a little. Kenma thanked him as he slipped under the covers as Kuroo turned off the light and also followed, slipping in the bed.

He gently hugged Kenma's back to slowly warm him up as he covered them with the covers. They both said goodnight to each other before falling into their deep sleep. Kuroo's mother did peek later on during the night and she was met with the boys asleep, limbs tangled together. She smiled and shut the door to let them get a peaceful sleep as they needed. It turned quiet.

Kenma seemed to rub his eyes as he woke the next day. Where was he? This wasn't his bed! Oh yeah, He had slept over at Kuroo's house. He felt Kuroo slowly shuffle around, greeting him with his sleepy half-awake and half-asleep voice. Kenma seemed to turn to face Kuroo in his arms before speaking quietly,

" **Kuroo, gimmie a good morning kiss..** "


	6. All back to normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma can be considered your highschool crush duo. They’re always with each other, hanging with each other and you can rarely split them apart. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Well, until the incident hit and Kenma lost everything he had in a flash. The most important thing. Kuroo.

==

Kuroo seemed to slowly open his eyes to stare at the smaller male in his arms. He always loved waking up next to Kenma when he was young so his heart fluttered a little from the memory of their childhood. It made him feel small butterflies in his chest as he watched the sleepy long haired boy whine for a kiss. It was so cute. The way he would make small grabby hands for Kuroo. It was adorable.

Kuroo gently leaned closer to Kenma, before kissing him and removing all space from them.

Kenma remembered him now.

There were no more doubts.

They soon had to pull away for air but Kenma cuddled close. He loved the warmth of Kuroo under the covers and it made him feel safe and secure.

“Do we have to go to the Nekoma gym? I wanna spend the day with you..” Kenma said softly, shifting around under the covers. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile at that, “I’m sure they won’t miss us anyways-“ He started as Kuroo shook his head, protesting against his suggestion. He wasn't saying it was a bad thing but it was at the same time and that scared him a little as he spoke up.

“I don’t want to get my ass beat by Lev, thank you. You know how he is about the captain and one of the teammates not showing up. It’s bound to be suspicious..” He mumbled, ruffling Kenma’s messy hair with a snicker. He had always loved the texture and length of Kenma's hair. He reminded himself that it was only this long because he had told Kenma not to cut it.

“Fine.. Only if I can wear your Nekoma jacket. I love that it’s oversized on me..” Kenma argued, in which Kuroo agreed. Kenma's eye lit up at that response. Almost as if a firework had just exploded in the sky! It was so adorable to see Kenma excited.

That was oddly easy to get Kenma out of bed!

He was normally more stubborn. 

Kenma gently slipped from the covers, almost instantly walking to Kuroo’s dresser. He and Kuroo were almost the same size and always shared clothing with Kuroo when they were young. It wasn’t a shock to either of them. Kenma pulled out a pair of black ripped jeans, showing them to Kuroo as if asking for approval. He had small puppy eyes as he looked over at the older male with a grin.

Kuroo seemed to look at them up and down before slowly nodding. 

“Only if you get me a pair out..” He called as he went to shower. Kenma groaned at that but slowly dug back into the draw to find him some clothes. He settled on some dark blue jeans, his jersey and a jacket. Luckily, Kenma had his own jersey from last night. He gently placed Kuroo’s clothing by the shower door on the table before getting dressed, wipe down his jersey to make sure he was perfect.

Kenma and Kuroo were soon dressed in almost matching outfits as Kuroo picked up their bags. He seemed to be holding them with ease while Kenma seemed to grab the Nekoma jacket, which belonged to Kuroo before smiling. Yeah, sure, it was much bigger then his own that was at his house, but that is what made it really cute and special to Kenma. It was his boyfriends.

He then went to open the door for Kuroo, with a hum. They both said goodbye to Kuroo’s parents before running out the door. Hands in each other’s hands. It was rare but Kenma was smiling. He looked so happy that everything was fixed. He could be treated like himself again. It was all okay now. Hinata didn't mean it and over time everything fell into place like a miracle.

The boys stopped for some steamed buns for breakfast and Kuroo paid. Kenma seemed to happily munch down on the bun with a satisfying hum in his voice. It felt so nice to eat something warm before practice. He had put his bag on his back to let Kuroo eat too. They both seemed to munch on the hot steamed buns with a overwhelming grin of content from them both.

It was rare that they could share these small moments before. 

It felt so.. perfect once again. 

Kenma pushed open the door with his free hand and let Kuroo in. He then greeted the others with a grin. Lev seemed to be setting up as he waved back. He seemed content and happy to see Kenma well. Kenma gently finished his steam bun, putting down his bag and ran over to help Lev. Lev seemed to notice him coming and stopped for a moment to wave back at Kenma before he noticed who's jersey he had on.

“Here.. let me help you..” Kenma said, grabbing the other side of the net. He gently tied it to the pole with a little help. Lev seemed to thank him with a small pat on the back.

Kenma soon walked over to the wall, leaning on it as he watched everyone set up the balls. 

It wasn’t long before he heard a familiar voice from someone he knew and loved. 

“I have an announcement..” Kuroo said, walking back over to Kenma, who was now leaning on the wall, walking to his teammates. He slowly peeked up at the taller black haired male with a small grin on his face. He seemed very happy still. Kenma seemed to almost be bouncing with excitement as Lev spoke up before Kuroo could move,

"Does it have to do with the fact that Kenma is in your jersey?" Lev asked as he got a quick 'maybe' before the surprising thing happened!

Kuroo gently pulled Kenma close, giving him a small quick peck on the lips as others gasped and all started to speak at once. They obviously seemed amazed that Kenma was back. Kenma had also told Hinata too, who had also spread the news. It was obviously a popular subject right now. Kenma was sure they would have their matches more carefully from the future on.

**Everything was back to normal and that’s all that mattered to Kuroo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic!  
> I have others in planning so keep and eye out for them!  
> \- Tsukkisoda


End file.
